A Pale Fire Outtakes
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds" - Nicholas Sparks. A reclusive artist and a musician embark on a journey in NYC, but with their own twist. ExB Mature


** A Pale Fire**

**Outtake 1**

**Isa**

**AN: This takes place between chp 20 and 21. So, it won't make any sense without having read the fic. Thanks to Torisurfergirl for beta'ing.**

**Playlist:**

**Misery by Maroon 5**

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

The steady pitter patter of rain on the top of my umbrella caused me to quicken my pace, my feet treading carefully in an effort to avoid the mass of puddles on the sidewalk as well as the splash of water caused by oncoming traffic. It had been raining for the better part of the day, making it almost impossible to burrow out from beneath the covers, especially when a warm, needy boyfriend was trying to coax me to stay and snuggle—among other things.

I paused at the crosswalk, tugging my wooly scarf tighter around my neck as I waited for the green man to appear. With it being summer I had hoped that we had reached the end of the cool weather, but it was quite apparent that I had been mistaken in that regard.

The little man flashed green, and I hurried across the road, ducking beneath the stoop of the cosy little cafe on the other side. I lowered my umbrella, shaking the water off and putting it away before opening the door. I sighed in happiness at the blast of heat that met me and slipped inside, quickly shutting the door behind me.

My eyes scanned the room until they landed on a familiar crop of blonde hair and walked swiftly in that direction, shucking my coat and gloves on the way. I slid into the chair across from Kate, draping my coat over the chair beside me and stowing my gloves in my bag.

"God, I hate this weather," I whined, shaking the water off my boots, my toes curling in my socks in an effort to warm up quicker. "I should be in shorts and a tank top, not wearing a wool coat."

I ended with a exaggerated pout, making Kate giggle. I think one of the nicest things about having someone as both a mentor and friend was that she understood me on a level my other friends didn't or couldn't. I hadn't yet gained the balls to divulge my fetish to my other friends, so I couldn't be the me that both Edward and Kate saw. I enjoyed the freedom these little meetings afforded me, catching up and discussing what was going on in our lives. Nothing was out of bounds, whether it be venting between girlfriends or musings between littles, it was all fair game. Having another perspective shine some light on areas that I had overlooked had helped me alot over the last few months of Edward's and my relationship, even if the truth was hard to swallow at times.

"You're cute when you're grumpy," she answered, her voice soft and sweet as she continued giggling lightly. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, which only encouraged her to giggle more as a waiter came by with two coffees and a large piece of hot apple pie.

I quirked an eyebrow at her in question, my eyes darting back and forth between her and the spread before us, the sweet aroma of mint mixed with chocolate and coffee as enticing as the thick crusted slice of pie, oozing with apple.

She grinned impishly at me. "I knew you'd be here soon, and with the weather, nothing warms the soul quicker than a peppermint mocha and a fat slice of pie."

"God, you are so right," I moaned, taking a sip and licking cream mustache on my upper lip.

She grinned and stabbed her fork into the pie, spearing some and popping it into her mouth. "I know, it's a bad habit of mine. I'm just glad to have a reason to get out of the house. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband more than anything, but sometimes, fuck, I just need my space. At the risk of sounding like a bitch, there are times when he drives me crazy by just being alive."

I hummed, cradling my coffee between my hands, allowing her the room to get it all out.

"Of course, I'm being a brat, and I'm going to get a punishment for it at some point today, but, hell, maybe I need a little straightening out. Now, enough about me and my whinings, what's new with you?"

I blushed and squirmed in my chair, my teeth instantly digging into my bottom lip, a nervous habit I had never been able to shake. I released a soft laugh, reaching up to brush my hair back over my shoulder as I tried to figure out how to initiate the particular subject that had been weighing on my mind for a few days.

"Uhmm, well, my parents came into town," I started, stalling from diving right into the topic that was sitting on the tip of my tongue. "Which was interesting to say the least. It was Edward's first time meeting them, I don't think they made a good impression on him, though he never said anything to me about it. I kind of blew up at them and pretty much told them that I'd rather stay at home fucking Edward than go down to Brooklyn to visit them, which wasn't my finest moment. I ended up storming out half way through it, and then Edward took me down to a club on Broadway where we had some drinks and dancing with a couple of his friends, which was nice."

I paused, struggling to articulate what I wanted to say. I was about to chicken out when Kate spoke up.

"Why do I feel like you're holding out on me?" she asked with a knowing grin.

I released a long breath. "I want to ask Edward to be in a Daddy/little relationship twenty-four/seven," I blurted out, feeling my shoulders sag in relief at the release of the words. "I know there have been certain points where he's been holding back with me, and I've caught glimpses of it a few times, and at the bar that night after dinner with my parents, I was in a weird mood. Even though I didn't mean to, I kind of manipulated him and pushed him until he snapped. He's never unleashed himself on me like he did that night, and, God, I wanted every second of it. I wanted to feel scared, to be forced into submission, to be taken without thought of my feelings, to be used, and he gave me that in spades. We were in a fucking alleyway behind the club, and the look in his eyes..."I trailed off, shivering a little in remembrance of it.

"It was like he was possessed, yet I was never truly frightened of him, not even when he held me down and forced me to gag around his cock or when he fucked my pussy raw. If anything, it excited me to see him so unhinged. It was like, for a while, all his personalities merged, and he was my boyfriend, my Daddy, and my Dom all rolled into one. But it fueled the hunger in me that's seemed to grow ever since my punishment a few weeks back, especially since he's been a lot more aggressive with me now that he's stopped holding back."

Kate stayed silent all the way through my ramblings, her eyes holding no judgement, just open understanding as I unloaded onto her. When I was done, her lips twisted in thought, her nose wrinkling while she fully processed what I had shared. I waited with bated breath, nervously chewing at my lip, my hands fidgeting impatiently.

"Well, I think you need to talk to Edward, first and foremost," she said, giving me a stern look. "But just know that going into a twenty-four/seven relationship is a big commitment for both parties. I mean, you'd have to give up a lot of freedom because he'll be in charge of your choices, your decisions, what you do, where you go, and just about everything else, which is big responsibility for him and difficult change for you. It's also more complicated with the two of you living apart..." she trailed off when she saw my pout and reached over to pat my hand.

"You look like I just ran over your dog. I'm not saying that its impossible or that you shouldn't do it, I'm just warning you that entering into something like that requires a lot of planning and premeditation, and it isn't for everyone. You have to find what works for you. It took me and Garrett a few tries and fails before we found a twenty-four/seven dynamic that worked for us. You have to cater it to your needs and wants, yet find a balance that still works when you're out in public with friends and family outside of the BDSM community. Take it from someone who knows, it's hard work, and at times it can be really exhausting. There will be days when you won't feel like being little, but you won't have a choice in it, and there will also be days when you'll be needy, and he won't be in mood to cater to your whims."

She must have seen the frown on my face because she changed tack. "Of course, it's not all as bad as I'm painting it, and, at the end of the day, it is worth it. I've never regretted it, and yes, there are times when I wish Garrett acted a little bit more like my husband than my Dom and Daddy, but I wouldn't exchange it for the world. It frees me in a way that I know I can't experience in any other way. I used to drive myself to sickness and migraines because of stress, but now, I let Garrett shoulder my worries and my problems. It doesn't mean that he won't ask for my input or opinion in certain things, but for the most part, he takes it all on. It's a heavy burden for anyone to bare, but he loves me and only wants the best for me, and that's why it works so well between us."

I sighed, both in resignation and wistfulness. "I guess I'll have to discuss with Edward."

I wanted what she had described, but I was also beginning to see that it wouldn't be as cleancut as I had originally thought. I didn't want to damage our relationship by pushing for more too fast, but the churning in my gut begged for me to try. There was a hunger inside of me that Edward continually fed, but my appetite was growing, demanding more of the rich, decadent foods he fed me.

Six months ago, I would have never thought I would feel like this, so satisfied yet so needy for more, both sexually and emotionally. Then again, I would have never in my wildest dreams thought that I would get off acting like dog. I could feel my cheeks heat up in remembrance of that day, and I shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and exposed as my body tingled.

I hadn't been sure what to expect that day, the weight of my impending punishment weighing heavily on my shoulders. He had done his best to soothe my fears and explain why he felt the need to punish me, despite the circumstances. I had known that as soon as I had spoken my damning words that he would punish me, and as twisted as it sounded, I had been anticipating and maybe even impatient for the consequences.

We struggled, there was no denying that. I was angry and hurt, and he was drowning in his own guilt, and we teetered on the edge of a knife, neither of us knowing how or when we would get past it. I continued acting out, trying to spur a reaction from him, becoming more frustrated and annoyed when he didn't respond, treating me with kid gloves instead of standing up to me. Garrett and Kate had been our saving graces, and the push we needed to start the journey toward reconciliation.

Despite how it may have looked, I hadn't forgiven Edward lightly for the stunt he had pulled. It was only once he had proved to me that he had changed and wouldn't repeat that same mistake that I started to even allow myself to entertain the idea of trusting him again. He became more open with me, allowing me to see parts of him that he'd kept tightly locked away. Before him, if a man had disappeared for two weeks without a word I would have promptly dumped him and moved on, but Edward had a way of getting under my skin. He knew me in a way the men before him hadn't, and I was loathe to give up that kind of connection we shared without at least attempting to fix it.

A childish part of me had wanted to ignore him for two weeks to see how he would have liked it, but I was more mature than that, and I became tired of fighting with him long before we had even started. I had spewed my feelings onto him, and he had taken them. I had pushed him away, yet he had stayed. I had attempted to hurt him as much as he had me, and still he held me and comforted me. With everything we had gone through up until that point, I couldn't not fight as hard as he was for us, and it had payed off.

We were stronger than ever, my punishment only solidifying that. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he saw beneath my skin to the truths that resided in my heart. Though I had been initially hesitant and reluctant to fulfill my punishment, I had come out the other side cleansed and purified, not to mention more aroused and horny than I thought possible. It was no secret that I got a thrill from being dominated and subjugated, and he'd taken care of my needs, both emotional and sexual, on every level.

I think the reason that I had given in to him and truly embraced my role as his pet on that day was the look on his face whenever I obeyed him. He had looked so proud and appreciative of what I did, so pleased by my doggish behaviour that I'd done my best to try and keep that look on his face. Sure, it meant embarrassing myself, but with the warmth of his gaze, it had ceased to matter. It wasn't as though he stood above me judging my actions. No, he basked in my submission, encouraging and nurturing it to the point where it had flourished.

To some I knew it would sound crazy for some to get off on being purposefully humiliated, to be made to crawl, bark, and roll over at a man's whim, but he'd done it for a reason. He knew as well as I did that nothing made me sink into being little quicker than feeling small and vulnerable. He'd taken my voice and my dignity until I'd had no choice other than to bend to his will and submit.

He'd later explained, when we reviewed the scene, that the task of me crawling blindfolded to his cues had been to focus my attention solely on him until nothing but his presence registered in my mind, a presence which even unseen was still there, guiding me and leading me safely.

He didn't have to spell it out for me to understand that he meant that even when he wasn't around, he was still there, a little voice and a ghost of a touch showing me the way. I'd kissed him passionately, the underlying reason having been lost to me until his explanation, postponing the rest of our review until I was satisfied that he knew how his words had made me feel. The whole scene had been a gateway into opening me up fully so that I was able to expel all the lingering feelings that I hadn't even been aware that I held.

"I know what will make you feel better," Kate announced, pulling me from my thoughts. I tuned back in to my surroundings, blinking a little dumbly as I tried to catch up

"Hmmm?" I asked, a little bewildered.

"Madame Rosa is having a play party pretty soon, and while I'm sure she's already invited Edward, it would be fun to go shopping together for outfits. You don't go to Madame's Rosa's without looking your best, and I know all the best places to shop. I'm sure we'll be able to find something super cute for both us." Her eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands lightly together in glee at the prospect of shopping.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, raising a hand to cover my mouth in an effort to stifle the sound. "I'll have to ask Edward, but that sounds like a lot of fun. I don't have anything cute to wear for parties. I might even be tempted to get something frilly."

"I know just the place," Kate breathed, attempting to reign in her excitement. "Its all custom design so they can make all sorts of adjustments and add ons, depending on the look you're going for. I'm sure your Daddy will want input on it since the party is themed, but the sooner you get it the better. It can get really busy this time of the year. This is going to be so much fun."

She was practically squealing by the time she was done, channeling her little so thoroughly that I expected her to start bouncing impatiently in her seat. "Oh! We should make a day out of it and maybe go the spa and get our hair done so that we're in top shape for the party. Garrett gets so anal about stray hairs that its not even funny. Lunch is a given and so is mimosas. Its not a real shopping trip, in my opinion, if you don't have a little alcohol to loosen you up," she stated matter-of-factly.

Her kind of shopping did sound fun, and a lot more laid back than some of the shopping trips my friends had dragged me on in the past. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed shopping as much as the next woman, even though I did try and keep to a monthly budget to stop myself from overspending and becoming a raving shopaholic. I saw way too many women throwing their money around like it was nothing, and I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a pencil than become a stuck-up bitch who felt entitled to getting everything she wanted due to the simple fact that she had money.

"I'll have to ask Edward. He hasn't brought up the party with me yet, but I think he may have something already planned since this will be our first play party. He's kind of sentimental in that regard, but even if he does, I'll be happy to do lunch and the spa with you. I can also help find you a good outfit too," I offered, popping a piece of apple pie into my mouth.

She pouted a little, but nodded. "That could work. Still, we don't have to shop strictly for the party. As far as I'm concerned, every little should have a closet full of little clothes. It doesn't have to be over the top, but going the extra mile can mean a lot to your Daddy. I know mine goes mental when I dress in cute, little slutty dresses that are somehow both innocent and perverted. Plus, it lets him know what frame of mind you are in."

I nodded in agreement, understanding a little of what she was talking about it. My underwear drawer had doubled in size since I'd awakened my little side, one half full of my sexy scraps of lace and other with cute, cotton undies with hearts, flowers, or typically young girly things printed on it. Both of which drove Edward wild.

Her phone vibrated against the table, signalling that a message had come through. She picked it up, her fingers moving swiftly to unlock it, her eyes flickering across the screen as she read it. She pulled a face, and tapped out a quick reply before putting it back down.

"Garrett wants me to get back home. He claims it's urgent, but since he can't do the laundry without panicking I'm a little dubious. I love him, and I wouldn't exchange him for the world, but he can be a little neurotic at times," she confided. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but it's best not to keep him waiting if I don't want to end up over his knee."

I waved her off. "I get it. It was fun meeting up and this pie is delicious. I guess I'll see you at pilates on Wednesday?"

She nodded, standing up and collecting her things. "I'll be there. I need to add a few extra hours of exercise this week since I skipped my run on Sunday. Don't forget to talk to Edward, okay?" she reminded me as she reached for a hug. I stood, returning her show of affection, giving her a parting smile before sitting back down.

My gaze was drawn to the window, watching the rain continue to fall as I finished my coffee. I didn't linger for long, paying the bill and leaving a generous tip before once again braving the cold, wet weather. I flagged down a cab quickly, giving the driver my address and relaxed back into the seat, thumbing casually through my phone.

I wasn't overly surprised to see a voicemail from my father, but I'd already talked to him and told him that I needed some space before I confronted both him and my mother. I loved my dysfunctional family, but they drove me crazy. Having them gunning for answers from all sides, interrogating not only me but Edward as well, made me snap. I could only thank God that he didn't waver or falter under fire, supporting me when I truly needed him.

I know I should have kept my cool, but my Italian blood had bubbled up and the angry, lost teenager that had never truly received the attention she needed, burst forward. I guess there was still a part of me that didn't feel accepted by my family, their ever present nagging and meddling making me lash out and push them away in self-preservation. They had this way of making me feel like I wasn't good enough because I didn't conform to what they thought was right, and that brought up a whole slew of other issues that I had valiantly fought off for years.

I had mentioned briefly to Edward that at one point when I was a teenager that I'd been on a verge of having a full blown eating disorder due to the pressure and stress I had endured from all sides. High school was a brutal place for a girl who wasn't popular and skinny, and my mother had been busy trying to "find herself", while my father was playing happy families two floors down.

It was a little ironic to me that I had stopped eating in an attempt to gain control over at least one aspect of my life, yet here I was now, trying to figure out a way to give every aspect of my control to someone else, someone that I knew would never abuse or take my offering for granted.

I knew Edward had his faults and insecurities, but those were the things that made him human and approachable. I could never be with a man that was perfect because a man like that could never fully understand me and the struggles I had been through in my life. Edward had pierced through all the walls I had put up to protect me and delved right down to the dark, dirty parts of me that I had began to think no one could love. He cleaned those parts of me, coaxing me to bring them up to the light and dust them off, and he did in the simplest, subtlest of ways. It was in the way he made sure that I was eating and not compensating food with coffee, which I had a bad habit of doing.

Sometimes it was just the way he looked at me or brushing his fingers across my skin like he wasn't sure I was really there with him, like he couldn't believe that out of all the men in New York I had picked him. It was in the way he worshipped my body during sex, or those little secret moments when he would whisper confessions in my ear that sent little thrills and shivers down my spine. Whispers that rang with so much truth that they were almost unbelievable, because weren't the deepest of truths the ones that were the hardest to accept as fact?

I had sugarcoated my past in the beginning of our relationship, hiding the scars left behind from my turbulent childhood, too afraid that he would piece my desires, my fetish, to the corresponding piece of the puzzle. I hadn't wanted to be that girl, that predictable stereotype that gravitated toward a man who acted somewhat like a father-figure because of Daddy issues. The very thought seemed to taint what I had with Edward, so I had forced the two aspects as far away as possible from each other in an effort to keep my desires pure.

I had been so afraid that he would look at me differently after I had admitted being worried about him thinking I was with him because of my family, but he'd taken it in stride. He gave me a glimpse into his psyche so I could see that his own family had not been perfect either, but they had shaped him just as mine had me, and we loved each other just the way we were, family dysfunction and all.

The dinner with my parents had left my mood in a dark place that needed some hard, ruthless sex. I felt masochistic and needy, wanting the side of Edward that he'd only given me glimpses of. I had, in the end, underestimated his control, only the touch of another man enough to unhinge him. He gave me exactly what I needed, a reprieve from my life, my mind blissfully free from any thoughts for the rest of the evening.

I didn't expect everyone to understand, nor did I care if they judged me for needing to be hurt and used, to crave being his toy to fuck at his choosing. His urgency and reckless need had fed the dark want in me until I was completely satisfied. He took me higher than I could reach on my own, soaring above my expectations until I found myself lost in the clouds.

I couldn't really remember much of what else happened that night after he'd taken me home, a hazy memory of a hot bath cradled between Edward's thighs before we curled up in bed and fell asleep. I had woken up sore and sated, bruises littering my skin and an apologetic boyfriend. It had taken a while to fully reassure him that I was more than fine, and he'd babied me, refusing to allow any more contact than making out and acting like I was made out of glass, for a few days after until the bruises started to fade.

I was impatient to see Edward by the the time I got home, a damp Minion greeted me at the door. My heart warmed over the fact that Edward had walked her, despite the rain.

"Baby, you here?" I called out, picking my mail off the side table and flipping through the pile. After a few moments of silence, I frowned, tossing my mail on the kitchen counter as I headed down the hallway. The faint sound of the shower running told me his location, and I didn't hesitate to open the bathroom door and step in. He was oblivious to my presence, his back facing me as he jacked off, the image through the glass blurry.

I almost felt bad for leaving him with blue balls this morning before I left, but his sex drive was incorrigible at the best of times, and I'd been in a hurry to leave after oversleeping. I quietly stripped out of my clothes, my eyes never leaving his back as I disrobed. It wasn't until I opened the shower door, a gust of cool air hitting his back, that he realized he wasn't alone. Before he could turn around, I pressed my naked body flush against his back, wrapping my arms around his chest and pressing my cheek into his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes smoldering as water cascaded over our bodies. My hands snaked down to join his around his cock, wrapping around his thick shaft. His eyelids drooped and his lips parts, his mouth slack as a strained groan found its way past his throat. No words were exchanged, his hand curling around mine to guide the pace of my strokes. It was oddly intimate, pumping his cock with his own hand cradling mine. I played with his nipple absently, rolling the pad of my thumb over it while my lips ghosted over his shoulders, grazing his wet skin.

My eyes slipped shut, my breath hitching slightly when he guided me to play with the bulbous tip, swiping the slit and gently caressing his flesh while his other hand continued to move over his length. He let me learn his skin in a way I hadn't done before, taking my time to trace the bulging veins and press against the sensitive spot at the underside of his swollen head. He didn't rush, showing me what he liked, how to fondle his balls without exerting too much pressure and the place right behind them that made him shudder when massaged. I had, of course, explored him previously, but this felt so much more intimate, the connection between us so much more palpable in the gentle guiding and coaxing of his hand on mine. I also felt his dominance in his touch, his grip almost demanding as he had me touch him just how he liked.

After a while he released his grip on my hand, allowing me control while he reached around, palming my ass. I tugged at his cock in smooth, firm strokes, twisting my fist expertly at the head like how I knew he liked. My other hand slipped between his legs, reaching back to tease his ass, gently massaging it. He stiffened, turning his face into his arm and cursing, his breathing shallow. I continued playing lightly with his ass while my hand slid up and down his cock, feeling him slowly relax, making no move or indication that he wanted me to stop, especially when he tipped his hips back to apply more pressure on my finger.

His hand rejoined mine around his cock, increasing my pace, his rhythm rough and fast. He rocked his hips, pushing back against my finger before fucking our hands until he came. His knees buckling slightly as a guttural groan bounced off the walls, thick ribbons of cum pulsing from his twitching erection.

He spilled onto the tiles, chanting profanities, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. He slumped against the shower wall, the now cooled water pelting down on us, washing away the evidence of his release. I placed a kiss on his shoulder blade, not fighting him when he switched off the shower and twisted around to face me.

"I missed you," he murmured, ducking his head and nuzzling my throat. I hummed in response, threading my finger through the wet tendrils of his hair. He pulled back slightly, angled his head to capture my lips, dragging his fingers from my throat to my cheek and cupped it gently. There was passion, unrestrained and hungry, in his touch, the way he curled his arm around my waist, drawing me close as he devoured my mouth a testament to the fact that he his need for me had not flagged or wavered, despite his recent orgasm.

He blamed his libido on having spent three years celibate, his body attempting to catch up after having spent so long dormant. I had never found much reason to complain when I had always had a more than healthy sex drive that allowed me to enjoy frequent orgasms—with or without a partner. It wasn't often that I turned Edward down for sex, and I was happy to have a man who respected me enough not to badger me or guilt me into sex, though he had used his powers of persuasion once or twice when I was sulking to get me into bed and out of my bad mood.

"I missed you too," I panted breathlessly when he finally disconnected our mouths. We shared a look, the kind of look that made your tongue feel heavy with words that would never spill forth because there was no way to adequate say what our eyes communicated. He drew me back in, our lips slanting across one another, parting and touching briefly before retreating. His thumb caressed my cheek as we shared a multitude of open-mouthed kisses, breathing each other in as though it had been weeks, not hours since we had last seen each other.

I shivered at the cool air, the warmth the shower had afforded us gone, leaving us wet and naked in a temperature that made goosebumps pop up along my arms. Noticing my predicament, he pulled us out of the shower, helping me into a robe before slinging a towel around his waist securely.

A squeal escaped me as he dipped his body down and hefted me over his shoulder. He strolled into my bedroom and tossed me down on my bed, letting me pull myself up to the headboard while he pursued the slips of my body that the robe had failed to cover with his eyes.

I never felt self-conscious when he looked at me, his eyes never showing anything but appreciation and lust for my form, and it made spread my legs and lift my hands above my head. He groaned and crawled up the bed between my legs, fusing his mouth back to mine as his hands dragged up and down my inner thighs.

"How's my pussy?" he questioned against my lips. A secret thrill traveled through me at his words, his clear possession of my body evident.

"Wet," I answered with a giggle.

He slapped my thigh playfully and pulled back to look me in the eye. "You know that wasn't what I was asking," he stated pointedly.

I barely restrained the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that he see it as sass and sighed. We had been working on me learning how to restrain and control my orgasms last night, an experience which was both dizzying and taxing. He had concentrated more on getting me to learn where my limits were, and to know how far I could go before my restraint broke. He had used a vibrator, teasing and coaxing my body close to climax before retreating.

He had instructed me to be vocal, to do my best to explain how each pass between the folds made me feel. His eyes had been fixed on me, watching and listing my reactions, categorizing each one and filing it away. He wasn't the only one who had learned a few new things about my body, and I couldn't deny that despite the denial he had forced upon me, I enjoyed the lesson. He had eventually allowed me to cum, my orgasm almost painful in its intensity, leaving me in a limp, spent mass of sweaty limbs, my pussy feeling the effects of being forced to wait so long for relief.

Somehow, without prompting, he had known that I had fielded his advances that morning because of more than just not wanting to be late.

"It's fine. A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," I said earnestly.

He didn't push for more, accepting my answer at face value, nor did he press for sex, rolling over and pulling me to lie on top of him like a starfish, limbs spread and clinging to him. I rested my chin on his chest, the short, coarse hairs on chest tickling my chin as I stared up at him. He gave me a grin that was both sexy and endearing, his fingers playing absently with my wet hair.

"How was your coffee date?" he questioned, his gaze neither probing or forceful, just a light curiousness that stemmed more from the fact that he was interested in me than the what had been discussed, and I loved him for it.

My stomach fluttered slightly at the thought of telling him that I wanted him to be my Daddy twenty-four/seven before deciding to ask him another time, my fear of rejection too strong in that moment for me to take the risk.

"It was good. Kate had to leave early because Garrett needed her, but we both had peppermint mochas and shared a slice of apple pie. It made braving the weather worth it," I told him, smiling when his chest rumbled with a laugh.

"Really now?" he questioned teasingly.

"Uh huh. I should have brought you a slice of pie, you would have loved it," I mused.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," he supplied earnestly.

"I really did," I told him, leaning up for another kiss. I loved these moments when we were in our own little bubble, the outside world unable to infiltrate our brief moment of peace. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my little secret hidden away for long, my chest constricting in longing at the thought of it. I knew that uttering those few words to him would change our relationship, the words unable to be snatched back when spoken. On one level, I knew that I was being slightly irrational, and that Edward would never outright reject me. Instead, he would sit me down and discuss it. If, in the end, he gently denied my request it would never be without good reason or cause. He always made sure that I was aware of where he was coming from, his angle laid out before me in a way that left me without the bitter taste of rejection.

I armed myself with that knowledge, steeling myself as I raised myself up on my elbows. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the ringing of Edward's phone. I released a sigh, not certain whether it was from annoyance at being interrupted or of relief for the same reason.

Edward shot me an apologetic look as he shifted me off his body and reached for his phone, which lay on the nightstand. I lay on my side, watching the way his muscles rippled and flexed for a moment before moving to get dressed, knowing that there was no immediate rush. He would still be there later today and tomorrow and the next day, and I found peace in that reminder, the wheels of fate spinning and turning at the same pace of the world.

**AN: There you go. Did you like this little glimpse into Isa's psyche? Leave me some love!**


End file.
